


Subtlety's Not Her Thing

by lovelyirony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, am i doing this right? who knows, anyways natasha is trying her Best, bruce is nat's best friend and this is very true, i love these two dorks, i'm producing sharon carter for y'all, like i'm doing that, sharon's also just. she cannot believe, unfortunately sharon's just Stupid Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyirony/pseuds/lovelyirony
Summary: Natasha really likes Sharon. Sharon has a habit of never noticing.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Subtlety's Not Her Thing

When Natasha likes someone, she gets them. Quite often enough, a few choice flirtations are enough to secure a nice dinner or a movie, and Nat gets to know who she wants to know. 

Sharon doesn’t get it. 

“Your clothes look nice,” Natasha says, leaning forward. “Want to know what I think you’d look nice in?” 

“A nice pair of shorts would be nice,” Sharon hums. “Maybe. I need to get a new shirt next time I’m out at Target.” 

Natasha tries again. 

“What’s your ideal date?” she asks Sharon. 

“Probably good pizza and a movie, why?” 

“Well, what would you say–” 

Sharon yelps, realization striking her face. 

“Oh my god, I told Maria I’d help her move boxes and I’m late. I’ll ask you about it later Nat, but I need to go.” 

The Avengers are having a great time at Natasha’s expense. Mainly because Sharon just…doesn’t get it. She looks at the smile that Natasha sends her, the one that have most already on their knees begging for a chance, and Sharon just grins brightly and says she’s going to make some food and Natasha is welcome to help with Bruce if she wants. 

“Want to help me?” Bruce asks Natasha when Sharon leaves to shop, batting his eyelashes. 

“Fuck off,” Natasha grumbles, crossing her arms. “I don’t get what I’m doing wrong. She’s a spy, as good as me! She has to be getting something.” 

“Listen,” Bruce says. “You’re just going to flat-out say you’re in love with her.” 

“I don’t know if I am,” Natasha says. “And people fall into love too quickly.” 

“You would know,” Bruce says. “You had heart eyes for Sharon since the first time she stepped in as a liaison and made fun of Sam for his choice in breakfast. Just tell her, Nat.” 

“You make it sound easy.” 

“Because it is, anxiety just gets in the way.” 

“I don’t have anxiety.” 

“Sure you don’t,” Bruce says with a snort. “And I don’t have anger issues.” 

Natasha helps Sharon get back into the house with all the groceries, then cuts up the fruit for the salad that night. She actually has a nice time, although the confession hangs over her head. 

Should she tell Sharon? Just outright, tell her that she likes her (and probably loves her, not that she’s going to admit that at first) and just…do that? 

She doesn’t get a chance to before Thor and the rest of the crew come barreling down the hallway towards dinner. 

It’s fine, really. But she keeps looking to Sharon, who smiles at her a little bit and asks her to pass the dressing for the lettuce salad. 

Then Natasha gets so distracted that she does not pass the dressing, but instead takes Tony’s plate and passes it down. 

“Nat!” Tony hisses. “I wasn’t finished!” 

Sharon giggles, which makes it all worth it. 

It’s when Nat offers to help wash dishes with Sharon that she takes a deep breath, turns off the water, and faces Sharon. 

“Just so you know, I’ve been trying to ask you out on a date for months.” 

Sharon pauses scrubbing one of the pots, turning towards her. 

“Are you serious? Like for real?” 

“Yes!” Natasha responds. “But I keep messing it up and you keep not getting that I’m flirting.” 

“No way,” Sharon says, eyes wide. “There’s just–no way.” 

“Why not?” Natasha asks, amused. 

“I would’ve noticed!” 

“You decidedly did not. Even when I complimented your dress and said it looked better on the floor.” 

“I thought you meant it looked better floor-length!” 

“I mean, maybe that too?” 

Sharon laughs, looking at Natasha. 

“I’m dumb. I’m sorry. But I would like to go out with you.” 

“I would hope so,” Natasha teases. “How do you feel about Saturday night? I’ll order in a pizza.” 

“If you like olives on pizza, you’re dead to me.” 

“I don’t,” Natasha says. “So long as you don’t like peppers.” 

“Also a no, but I will pick them off if ordered.” 

Natasha smiles at Sharon as they continue on doing dishes. 

When she gets a soft kiss on the cheek at the end of the night and a promise of “making all of it up” to come, she can’t help but feel the tiniest bit excited.

**Author's Note:**

> well here it is folks


End file.
